Bruce Gets Around
by Caerix
Summary: These are prompt fills from my Bruce Banner RP account on Tumblr, ranging from sweet fluff to dirty, dirty smut (and sometimes both at once). Bruce gets paired with Tony, Steve, and Jarvis (android form) and any combination thereof. Enter at your own risk. Info on each drabble can be found at the top of each chapter: includes kinks, appropriate warnings, and pairing(s)
1. Dirty Talk (Stanner)

A/N: Dirty talk and minor objectification. Stark Spangled Banner implied. Very NSFW.

* * *

"Hah, yeah, just like that. _Fuck_." The fingers in Bruce's hair tightened briefly before returning to their smooth, if frantic, strokes over his scalp. Bruce moaned at the slight sting, but didn't stop his current task. He bobbed his head down and took Tony in to the hilt again, swallowing around the thick shaft and making the other brunet buck up from the lab chair he was seated in.

Tony grit his teeth at the sensations and growled out curses under his breath, the words becoming increasingly obscene as Bruce started moving faster. "Hell yes, fucking love this," he moaned, moving one hand down to stroke Bruce's hollowed cheeks as he watched. "You take cock so good, baby. Fuckin' greedy for it. Such a good slut for me." Bruce whined and rolled his hips into empty air instinctively at the words, eyes silently begging for relief. Of course Tony noticed this and graciously nudged his shin between the physicist's legs.

"Come on, sweetcheeks, hump my leg," he half-ordered, mischief clear in his eyes, "I wanna see you cum while I have my dick down your throat." The doctor's eyes rolled back as he rushed to obey, for his own relief more than Tony's desires at the moment. Bruce was still fully dressed save for his shirt being unbuttoned, and Tony just barely had enough patience to get his erection out of his pants before he'd pushed Bruce to his knees, leaving the brunet no chance to relieve the pressure against his zipper before he was licking Tony like a lollipop. After so long with no relief to speak of, grinding on Tony's leg was pure ecstasy.

The engineer grinned down at him and chuckled lowly. "You like that?" he purred, pressing harder against the straining tent in his pants, "'Course you do, I bet you'd jizz your pants like a virgin if I kept talking like this, wouldn't you? Like you're my own personal fucktoy?" The shudder that ran through Bruce was enough encouragement for him to keep going. "I should've stuck a toy in you first, made you keep it in that tight ass of yours, or would you rather have a real cock fucking you. Steve would love to help me spitroast you, fuck you so hard you'd gag on me." Bruce was whining and moaning constantly now, unable to stop himself from wildly humping Tony's leg as he hurriedly bobbed his head and deep throated his lover. At least by now the pleasure was finally starting to get to the other scientist as well.

"Shit, sh-shit," he hissed, fisting Bruce's curls and forcing him all the way down on his cock, before grinding his hips into the brunet's flushed face as he moaned. "Fuck!" Tony gripped the doctor's jaw as he came, keeping him still as rode out his orgasm. "Swallow it," he ordered, looking down at Bruce with nearly black eyes. Fully intending to do that anyway, Bruce let the hot cum trickle down his throat, still open around Tony's softening cock, while he continued to rub off on Tony's leg.

When Tony was satisfied that the doctor had swallowed every drop of cum that hadn't already leaked past the seal of his lips, he pulled Bruce off him and moved his head to brace it against his thigh. "Come on, baby," he purred, petting Bruce's curls as the man gasped for breath and jerked against his shin, "Cum for me." A hoarse moan tore its way from Bruce's throat and he bucked against Tony once, twice, then he was spilling in his jeans, biting his lip and groaning while Tony cradled the back of his neck.

They came down from their high of endorphins slowly, Tony smoothing down his ruffled hair and Bruce nuzzling against the engineer's clothed thigh. "You okay?" Tony asked after a while, tilting Bruce's chin to make eye contact. Bruce smiled tiredly and nodded. "I could use some water, but otherwise I'm great," he assured his lover, voice more than a little rough.

Tony snorted. "I bet," he mumbled before standing, pulling Bruce up with him gently. "Come on, I think we both need a shower, and maybe a nap. You sucked the energy right out of me," he teased as he tucked himself away. Bruce smacked him on the shoulder for the pun, but smiled and affectionately replied, "Shut up, Tony."

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed the smut and want more, please check out my tumblr (drbannerakahulk) and send me some prompts :)


	2. Steve Gets Jealous (American PI)

A/N: Sexual harassment, jealousy, possessive/protective behavior (enjoyed by both parties), rough sex, barebacking (always use a condom kids)

* * *

Galas were, by far, the most mind-numbingly boring events to ever exist, and Tony wasn't even here to buffer this time. He and Jarvis had gone to Tokyo the previous night for a business meeting, which, to be fair, was probably just as boring as this gala, maybe. Steve had been whisked away by a military hotshot almost as soon as they walked through the door, and Bruce had to leave lest the stress get to him. It was bad enough he was in a stiff black suit (that made him look way too much like a government agent despite the yellow tie he was sporting) and surrounded by people, but the evil eye from army officials was where he drew the line. At least Steve seemed to understand when he went off on his own; he caught the look of sympathy as he made his way over to the bar.

Drinking wasn't very common during these types of events, so the area was blessedly uncrowded, which was exactly what Bruce was hoping for. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a glass of lemon water, struggling not to pull out his phone and text Tony. Pepper would have his hide if he distracted Tony from work again. He didn't have to like it though.

The bartender came with his drink a few minutes later, sliding it in front of him and saying, "It's been paid for," when Bruce went to get his wallet. The doctor bemusedly stared at him. "I didn't know the beverages were complimentary," he half-asked, glancing around the room to see if there were any waiters going around with drinks. There weren't.

The bartender smirked slightly and nodded over to his right. "They aren't, the gentleman over there is treating," he explained before leaving the scientist to stare after him. Thinking it was Steve, of course it was, it had to be, he smiled and looked down the bar, only to stop short when he realized it wasn't his super soldier boyfriend. The man was up and walking over before Bruce could lose the smile on his face. "Hey there," the man greeted confidently as he slid into the seat beside Bruce, a little too close for comfort. The doctor's smile turned uncomfortable, but the man either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Um, h-hello," he stuttered quietly, looking straight ahead and sipping his lemon water, hoping this stranger would take the hint that he wasn't interested. He nearly growled when he felt a hand on his back. Damn the seats for being nothing but stools. If he wasn't so determined to avoiding making a scene, Bruce would have thrown the stranger out of his seat for touching him so intimately.

The man, whose scent was a rather unpleasant detergent smell, leaned in closer and mentioned, "You don't look like you're having much fun here. How about you let me take you out on the town? It'll be much more entertaining than hanging around with these stiffs all night."

Bruce frowned, eyes bleeding green in anger. "I'm taken at the moment, so I'm going to have to decline," he replied stiffly, forcing himself to sound at least mostly civil. That civility went right out the window as soon as his 'admirer' snorted derisively.

"_Sure_ you are. You'd have to have a pretty horrible boyfriend if he left you alone in a place like this," he argued, moving his hand lower, "Come on. I know you want it."

"Is there a problem here?"

Bruce felt a rush of relief at the sound of Steve's voice, angry as is was, not that anyone who didn't know him would notice the subtle undertones of fury. His harasser immediately withdrew his hands and shook his head. "Not at all! I was just buying my friend here a drink," he lied, voice rising in pitch more than enough for Steve to tell he was full of shit.

Steve glowered at him. "I think you need to leave," he growled, and the man scurried off hurriedly, leaving the two super-humans alone. Bruce got concerned when the scowl didn't drop from the blond's face. "Steve?" he questioned, "Are you okay?" Steve grunted, but didn't deign to reply. The doctor felt his stomach drop. Steve didn't think he was actually going to _cheat_, did he?

Steve, still frowning angrily, pulled out his phone and texted Happy. "We're going now," he told Bruce in a no-nonsense tone, "Happy's driving us back to the tower." He wrapped a hand around Bruce's arm and led him out of the building, thankfully not gripping very hard, which the brunet found odd since Steve still looked upset. At what, he wasn't really sure.

On the drive back to their home, Bruce tried to bring up what happened, but the way Steve's lips curled downward made him rethink it, and so the trip was uncomfortably quiet. Bruce almost fell out of the car when Happy dropped them off in the garage, mind on what he could possibly say to fix whatever Steve was angry about rather than the ground he was walking on to get to the elevator. He finally gathered up the courage to say something, had it all planned out a few seconds after the elevator doors closed. However, as soon as he went to open his mouth he was being pushed against the wall and found his mouth being taken over by an aggressive tongue. "Mmph!?"

Steve pulled back just slightly at the muffled shout he gave, just enough to speak. "Do you have any idea how angry it makes me when people touch you like that?" he growled loudly, grabbing Bruce's hips roughly and pinning him with his body, "You're mine, mine and Tony's and Jarvis'. No one else gets to touch you." The physicist shivered at the pure possessiveness in his voice, then moaned when the super soldier bit roughly at his neck, but the haze of lust only lasted until he remembered that they were in a public elevator. "St-Steve, someone could come in here!" he protested weakly.

Steve just hefted him up and forced him to wrap his legs around his waist. "Let them," he retorted, claiming the scientist's lips again. All Bruce's protests die in his throat as his lover pressed their hips together and held him up with hands under his ass.

It was only when Steve lowered him to start unbuttoning his suit that Bruce found his voice again. "Really, honey, n-not into exhibitionism," he panted, grabbing the soldier's wrists to stop them from going after his dress shirt too. Steve grunted, but listened and backed off, hands shifting to Bruce's hips while he tried not to look disappointed. Bruce took pity on him and reached out to hit the emergency stop. Jarvis was smart enough not to send anyone to investigate.

Bruce grinned at Steve, cheeks flushed pink with both arousal and mild embarrassment. "Okay, _now_ you can stake your claim on me," he invited. The taller man was on him in an instant, pressing him into the metal walls and pulling him by the tie into a rough kiss. This time Bruce was more than willing to return it. He undid Steve's tie and slid his hands up the front of his suit jacket as Steve tugged the doctor's slacks down to his knees, then immediately did the same to his underwear. Bruce blinked owlishly when he realized that Steve intended to go all the way with him in the elevator. "I hope you have some lube on you," he mumbled, pulling off the super soldier's jacket and dropping it to the floor.

"Of course," Steve panted, then said, "You look really good in a suit," by way of explanation. With one hand, he spun Bruce around pinned him face first to the wall, forcing all the air out of the scientist in a sudden, "Oomph!"

The sight of his suited back reminded Steve too much of how Bruce looked when that man was trying to get into bed with his physicist. He could almost see where the bastard's palm had been, and the thought made jealously flare hot in his chest. Steve unzipped his pants and freed his hardening erection before grinding against the cheek of Bruce's ass and lifting three fingers to his lips. "Suck them," he growled, smearing precum onto the brunet's skin as he ground his hips against him, "Get them wet."

Bruce didn't understand why Steve had become so aggressive again, but he couldn't say he minded. It was actually really hot. He sucked the insistent digits into his mouth and laved at them, getting as much saliva on them as he could, knowing they'd need to save the actual lube for Steve's cock. They were dripping by the time they were pulled from his mouth, due in part to the mouthwatering that started when Steve reached around and started pumping him in time with his grinding movements.

Bruce shuddered when the first finger breached him, hands curling into fists against the metal wall. "This is mine," Steve growled, squeezing the doctor's ass roughly as he slipped another finger into him. Bruce could only moan and nod as Steve scissored them, forcing himself not to tense up. He could tell Steve was getting impatient with waiting to fuck him, and the last thing he wanted was to get hurt because he wasn't stretched enough. Steve would never forgive himself if he hurt a lover in that way when they didn't ask for it.

"Another," Bruce whimpered, "I can take it." It would burn a little, but he could take it.

"You sure?"

"My ass is yours, right?" Bruce panted, sending a challenging smirk over his shoulder, "Then prove it." Steve's eyes dilated and his growl sounded almost feral. He pressed the third in finger mercilessly, the slight burn pulling a whine out of Bruce. The super soldier took his time stretching him out, watching the heated flesh clench around his fingers for much longer than necessary, until Bruce had no choice but to shout, "Dammit, Steve, fuck me!" The blond chuckled and pulled both his hands away from Bruce's body to grab the lube from his back pocket and tear it open. Condoms were something they didn't really use with each other, since neither of them could contract diseases and both of them preferred the feeling of bare skin when they had sex. It was a damn good thing, too, because he doubted either of them could have waited long enough to go get one.

Bruce heard the wet sound of his lover slicking his cock as he readjusted his stance. He spread his legs farther apart and braced his forearms on the wall of the elevator, tilting his hips back provocatively. "Please Steve, claim me," he begged, sighing in relief when a muscular arm curled around his waist and pulled him back against the burning heat of Steve's cock.

"Mine," the Captain growled possessively, and then he was biting down on Bruce's neck as he slid right into the doctor's body. Both of their moans echoed loudly in the small space, Bruce's higher and more desperate, Steve's low and animalistic. The large blond sucked viciously on his neck as he began fucking into him in slow, hard movements. Bruce could feel the huge bruise forming under Steve's teeth. His head dropped forward against the wall as his lover started moving faster and went to create even more marks on his skin. Beyond rush of pleasure flooding his body each time Steve slammed into his prostate, something Steve was very familiar with by now, he could hear the blond muttering "Mine" under his breath in such a way that Bruce thought he might actually be unaware he was saying it at all.

That made his body burn even hotter. "Oh god," he moaned, feeling his balls tighten up, "Steve! St-Steve, I'm gonna cum. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, fuck me like you mean it!" With a wild snarl, the super soldier roughy grabbed his hips and gave it everything he had, the world around them being filled with the slick sound of skin slapping skin and strangled sounds of pleasure that couldn't quite make it out of their owner's throats. Bruce came seconds after Steve lost himself to his desires, riding out the orgasm from the roughest sex they'd ever had as the blond snapped his hips forward a dozen more times before coming deep inside the scientist.

He ground his cock into Bruce a few more times before finally stilling, pressing against Bruce's back and admiring the multitude of angry bruises littering his neck above the collar of his rumpled suit where everyone would see them. "You're mine," he growled one last time, and Bruce turned his head to pull him into a soft kiss. "Yeah," he agreed, smiling softly, "All yours."

* * *

A/N: Send a prompt to drbannerakahulk on tumblr if want more smutty goodness. I promise there are very few things I won't write.


	3. Orgasm Delay (Stark Spangled Banner)

A/N: Food sex(?), Stark Spangled Banner, BDSM elements, orgasm delay/denial, Tony being a little shit and Steve being super horny

* * *

It was a well known fact among anyone who had the slightest idea of who Captain America was that the super soldier serum increased endurance exponentially. What was less known, however, was that the endurance extended to Steve's libido. Bruce hadn't gotten around to crunching the numbers yet, but the way he was a shivering, whimpering, over-sensitized mess when the soldier was finally fucked out was very telling. Steve could go for hours upon hours and still be able to get it up again.

Bruce was so lucky he could trade off with Tony when he needed a break. As great as the morning after ache could be, he did actually need to be capable of getting out of bed. Today though, it was Bruce's turn to return the favor.

'How?' you may ask. Well, Tony had just not-so-subtly suggested to Steve that Bruce had been on a science binge (admittedly true) and needed to relax, via a "nice hard fuck". The doctor blushed darkly and stammered something about important research, but Steve was already pinning him with a heated gaze, Tony smirking from behind him. Bruce was going to kill him. He _just_ finished recovering from the weekend (marathon fucking was much less fun after the fact).

"I sure hope you've been eating more than protein bars down there," Steve purred, sliding up to his side and laying a warm hand on his lower back. Bruce gulped and tried to reply, but then he felt hot breath against his ear, almost making him spill his tea over the kitchen counter. "You know how I feel about you skipping meals. You don't want me to have to punish you, do you?" Steve said in his Captain voice, deep and authoritative and impossible to resist.

The scent of arousal was hard to miss, coming from all three men in the room. "N-no, sir," he replied breathlessly, gasping when the blond nipped at his ear lobe. A chuckle ruffled his curls before a hand threaded through them and tugged gently.

"Now be honest, Bruce, when's the last time you ate?" Steve asked huskily.

He couldn't possibly lie when he was hot and bothered like this, and he couldn't tell the truth without getting some unbearably pleasurable torture for his answer, but Tony had no problem ratting him out. "When I shared that Chex Mix with you, wasn't it, baby? So, 12 hours ago, give or take two?" the inventor said with a shit-eating grin. "Tony!" Bruce's eyes widened in horror as Steve got a rough grip on his rear and tugged none too lightly on his hair. "Oh no, dear, that is _completely_ unacceptable," Steve growled, and Bruce couldn't tell if he was being playful or if he was actually upset.

"We're going to fix that right now," the blond announced, releasing Bruce's hair and motioning Tony over as the arm still on the small scientist curled tight around his waist. "Go grab the strawberries from the fridge," the Captain ordered, before smirking heatedly, "Then we're going to the bedroom."

Bruce could _feel_ the blood rushing downward as he put his tea down and licked his lips, attempting to smirk. "How is being in the bedroom going to make this 'lesson' any more effect-IVE!?" Steve had reached down and rubbed hard on the bulge in his pants, making the doctor squeak much louder than he would have liked.

"You'll find out," was all he got in reply before he was being pulled down the hall and into Steve's bedroom, Tony trailing close behind with a full case of ripe red strawberries. The engineer closed the door behind him as Bruce was directed to the center of the room and released. Steve stepped back and eyed him up and down. "Strip."

And there was no way Bruce could resist a tone like that. Feeling his flush extend down his neck, Bruce started unbuttoning his shirt, eyeing the fruit Tony had. "To be honest, this is feeling more like a reward than anything else," he said, hoping to get an idea of just what Steve was planning. The man just smirked and chuckled, purring, "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" and damned if that didn't make him shiver.

Tony tugged at the edge of his tank top as Bruce got down to his underwear, and even Steve looked flustered by now, much to Bruce's pleasure. It was nice to see the tables turned. The physicists hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, turning and bending at the waist to pull them off while wiggling his ass at his two lovers. The move earned him a low growl from Steve and a strangled groan from Tony. Knowing better than to keep pushing his luck, the brunet straightened and moved to kneel on the middle of the bed.

The Captain was the first to stalk forward. "You're getting way too good at that," he complimented, then crawled onto the mattress behind the scientist, mouthing at the skin on his neck and biting red marks onto his jaw. "I think it's safe to say you're dying of curiosity by now," he purred, smoothing his hand down from the base of Bruce's neck all the way to his ass. "Wondering how I'm going to teach you to take better care of yourself. And don't think I don't know about your habits too, Tony," he interjected with a disapproving look at the other brunet, who appeared anything but sorry, "I'll spank your ass raw if I catch you skipping meals again. Don't think I won't."

Bruce couldn't help but be relieved that physical punishment wasn't something on the table with him (thank you, Hulk). Steve could be really rough sometimes. "I'm still here," he reminded the Captain, pressing his backside into the blond's palm. Steve nuzzled into his hair in what was possibly an apology. "Hm, yes, where was I?" he mused, "Oh yeah…" The blond reached his free hand around and began fondling his cock teasingly.

"Tony's going to feed you those strawberries," he purred into Bruce's ear, wrapping his fingers firmly around the brunet's erection, "And you're not allowed to cum until they're all gone." Bruce choked down a heady moan and nodded. "Y-yes," he panted, fully in board with this plan.

As Steve began moving his hand slowly along his length, Tony clambered onto the bed in front his partner in science and popped open the case of strawberries. Bruce kept his mind anywhere but the pleasure Steve was giving him, thankful for the years he'd spent doing much the same thing but with anger. He breathed deeply, curled his fingers into the sheets, and repeatedly tensed and relaxed his thighs, eyelids drooping low as Tony lifted a strawberry to his lips. All he had to do was part his lips slightly and Tony took the initiative to slide it into his mouth. Bruce sunk his teeth into the plump fruit and chewed quickly, whining when Steve started jerking him off faster and toying with the tip of his cock. He didn't even notice the drops of juice trailing down his chin.

The process lasted ten more minutes, Bruce eating the fruit placed in front of him, Steve trying to ruin his concentration by squeezing, twisting, and pinching his cock and sucking and biting any skin he could get his mouth on. "Last one," he heard Tony whisper over the pounding of blood in his ear and unbearable heat coiling in his gut. Bruce snapped it into his mouth and barely paused to chew before gulping it down and gasping, "I'm done! Please, Steve!" The super soldier chuckled and nodded against his shoulder, which was all the approval Bruce needed to come hard into Steve's hand.

The doctor sagged like a puppet with its strings cut and panted harshly, hardly noticing when Steve hauled him back against his broad chest and began pressing kisses along his jaw. "Good boy," he murmured, drawing one last shiver from the man before he wrapped him up in a blanket. While Bruce caught his breath, Steve locked eyes with Tony and grinned. "And while he's recovering," he began, reaching out and tugging Tony close with a fistful of his shirt, "You can put that sneaky mouth to work."

Bruce laughed at the startled look on Tony's face. "Knew Steve'd see right through you," he chuckled. That's what he got for trying to steer all that super human sex drive in Bruce's direction. As Tony huffed and complained (just for the sake of being difficult), the doctor smiled and rolled his eyes. It looked like today was going to be another one of their 'bonding' days. He would bet a hundred dollars that Tony wasn't going to be able to sit down tomorrow.

Bruce would have been a hundred dollars richer.

* * *

A/N: Tony got what was coming to him


	4. Tickling (Cyberbanner)

A/N: Fluffy cyberbanner (Bruce/Jarvis), tickling

* * *

When Bruce had found out Jarvis was ticklish, he hadn't given it too much thought. Lot's of people were ticklish, not so much the doctor himself, but Jarvis was hardly the only one. Now though, he was finding it quite useful indeed. "I'm not going to stop until your promise you won't tell him _anything_," Bruce threatened as he sat atop the android's chest and trailed his fingers over his sensitive sides.

Jarvis was not yet sure if tickling was a pleasant feeling or not, right now, he was leaning more towards the latter. "Bruce, Master Stark gave me specific instructions—" He was cut off as the doctor resuming his tickling, driving him into more fitful laughter.

"Don't act like you don't know every loophole around those instructions." Bruce called him out. Jarvis had, on more than one occasion, 'disobeyed' (read: out-thought) Tony. "No one hears about them, okay?" he reiterated, letting up a bit so Jarvis could speak.

"Ha..haha…alright, love," the android 'panted', "I give you…my word." Bruce figured his cooling system had been sufficiently interrupted due to the raucous laughter and got off Jarvis' chest to allow him to breathe more easily.

"Good," Bruce said, quite proud of his achievement. The last thing he needed was for Tony to see video of the Hulk playing with kittens. He'd never live it down.

The doctor hadn't realized at the time that telling and showing are two _very_ different things.

But Jarvis did.


	5. Breakfast Musings (All Pairings)

A/N: more fluff, kinda NSFW-ish in the middle, Stark Spangled Cyber Banner, Bruce is a great cook

* * *

Like most mornings in the last few months, Bruce wakes to warmth on all sides, wisps of breath brushing against his chin, not exactly pleasant smelling but comforting all the same. The brunet cracks an eye open to see his sleeping lovers. Jarvis is spooning him and Tony, sprawled out on his back, managed to worm an arm under Bruce at some point during the night while Steve's long arms are flung over all of them protectively. He doesn't even _try_ to figure out whose legs are whose. It's all a tangled mess of limbs below his waist.

For a few minutes, Bruce just watches the rhythmic rise and fall of their chests, the peaceful, vulnerable looks they only show each other. Then, when instincts start calling insistently, he carefully maneuvers his way out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Many years of stealthy travel and generally needing to be light on his feet makes it an easy enough task for the doctor, even when one of his bedmates is a super soldier. After relieving himself and washing up, Bruce comes back to the bedroom and presses soft kisses to each of his lover's foreheads, murmuring softly when they stir slightly and coaxing them back to sleep.

A few more moment's of watching them adoringly and Bruce can finally convince himself to start making breakfast. If he could, he'd stay in bed all day with the three loves of his life and never get up again. Alas, it's only a very wishful dream.

While he starts mixing the pancake batter, he let's his mind drift. He thinks about Tony yelling at Dum-E, giving him a silly dunce hat and making him sit in the unused corner of the lab for dropping one wrench too many, but knowing that he loved the clumsy robot as dearly as anyone could. The bot made some happy beeping sounds when Bruce freed it and took off the cap on it's 'head'. Tony claimed the other brunet was "teaching the piece of junk to rebel", but he didn't make Dum-E go back. The memory brings a serene smile to Bruce's face.

The next thoughts are of Steve; he finally made good on his promise to model for Steve, and it was both thrilling and terrifying to be under such an intense gaze. After much insistence, Bruce finally convinced Steve that _yes_, he could handle less comfortable positions, and subsequently ended up out of his clothing and in an advanced yoga position for almost an hour. The excuse was 'anatomy practice', but they both knew better. It went without saying they helped each other out as soon as Steve finished drawing, in the most creative position they could think of because the super soldier was _definitely _interested in how far he could bend.

By the time Bruce is done with the pancakes, he's worked up a significant blush on top of a loopy grin. Memories of Jarvis were running through his head now, specifically one of their recent sessions with Hulk. The two were learning how to write, which was both funny and adorable. Neither of them have good handwriting by any stretch of the imagination (not yet) but it's gotten to the point where it's legible at least.

Bruce chuckles to himself as he gathers up four plates of pancakes onto a serving tray, all of them stacked generously, along with silverware, everyone's favorite morning drinks, and bottles of syrup. He nudges open the bedroom door and sneaks over to the bedside table to set the food down, before reaching down and petting Jarvis's hair back, stroking Tony's bare shoulder firmly, and just waiting for Steve to catch a whiff of all the food. Breakfast is practically the man's alarm clock. "Up and at 'em, men," he teases, "I've got a surprise for you."

As expected, Steve is the first to wake up, eyes snapping to the pancakes quickly, followed by Tony mumbling something about coffee bribes, then Jarvis' android body stirring to life slowly. "Breakfast in bed anyone?" Bruce coos, passing Steve a plate and the syrup. Tony whines when he finally opens his eyes and sees the blond chowing down, immediately making grabby hands at Bruce and demanding his coffee and pancakes. The doctor chuckles and does as requested, doing the same when Jarvis studies the plates of food curiously. Bruce pushes a plate into his hands and smiles, whispering, "I promise it's good. Just look at those two gluttons," as he glances pointedly at the other two men who are busy drowning their food in syrup.

Bruce seats himself between Jarvis and Tony again and leans back against the headboard, watching while his lovers enjoy the food he made. He smiles with pride and love, curling up against the wonderful men in his life and saying "I love you." so happily it's a wonder his face doesn't ache from grinning so wide.


	6. For Science or Something (SSB)

A/N: "Tony and Bruce try to bounce quarters off Steve's ass. For science. Probably."

* * *

"You first."

"I don't think so. This was your idea. God knows how you got me to agree it."

Tony huffed at him petulantly. "At the same time then?" he tried. Bruce rolled his eyes and poked at the pile of change they'd gathered for this.

"You realize we're both in for it when he figures out why we really called him down here, right?" he reminded. "And before you say anything, 'It's for science' isn't actually a valid reason for throwing quarters at his ass."

"It convinced you pretty damn well," Tony returned smugly, earning an exasperated sigh from the other brunet. "I'm regretting this more every second," Bruce complained, "Shouldn't he be here already? You_did_ tell him 1:30 right? It's already 1:35 and Steve's hardly ever late." The blank look on Tony's face told him all he needed to know. "Tony, that was kind of important," he groaned.

They had shut down their projects to make time for this silly activity half an hour ago and now Bruce had no idea when Steve would even show up. "We could just go to him, couldn't we? I've been looking forward to this for days!" Tony whined. Bruce was more than a little skeptical of that plan. "That would look a little suspicious; both of us carrying a pile of spare change. What kind of explanation did you have in mind for that?"

"…Are you _sure_ I can't just say it's for science?"

"Would _you_ let someone throw coins at you for science?" Bruce asked, sounding more than a little exasperated.

"Yes."

Bruce didn't know how he expected anything different. "Heh, of course you would," he mumbled amusedly. "Fine, let's sneak up on him and bounce quarters off his ass. Can you be quiet enough for that?" Tony grinned confidently.

"I'll be quieter than a church mouse," he promised, and while Bruce doubted the eccentric man's ability to keep from being loud for more than a minute, that didn't mean he wasn't going to give Tony a chance at it. "Guess we're going up then. If I know Steve, he's probably making lunch. That's what he usually does after his midday work outs."

"Have I ever told you that you have a creepily good ability to memorize people's schedules? Because you do," Tony commented as he took Bruce's hand and began dragging him along.

"It's a skill born of necessity," the doctor replied, and Tony had heard enough stories about his years on the run to know not to ask for an explanation.

When they reached the penthouse, Steve was half in the fridge looking for the ham and turkey slices, just as Bruce predicted. The two scientists walked quietly, and somehow Steve didn't notice them. That, or he just didn't feel the need to greet them before he'd gotten all his sandwich ingredients. To be perfectly honest, Bruce would put money on the second option because as quiet as Tony was (compared to his usual volume levels) he was nowhere near stealthy.

The physicist wasn't going to spoil his fun though, so he just smiled and passed a quarter to his mischievous boyfriend. Thankfully Steve was bent over to get the lettuce from the bottom compartment of the fridge, which made his rear all to easy to aim for. Bruce couldn't help but give a few silent laughs when Tony smirked like a cat that got the canary. He pointed a finger at a discolored mark on the floor (and old acid burn that got them banned from doing experiments in the kitchen) to indicate where Tony should try to hit with the coin, once it bounced off their super soldier of course.

Tony held the quarter at arms length and looked past it kind of like an artist would with their thumb, the big difference here being that artists didn't usually intend to throw things at what they were looking at. The engineer's face pinched in concentration for a few seconds, then he flicked the coin at Steve's ass, and not very gently. The blond yelped around the same time Tony whooped at his success of hitting the target assigned to him.

Bruce chuckled as Steve shot up and glowered at Tony. It would have been intimidating if not for the vibrant flush on his cheeks and the way he was rubbing the pain away on his butt. "What was that for!?" Steve shrieked, and Tony, _of course_, said, "Science," and then ran away laughing like an idiot, followed by Steve chasing after him.

Shortly after Bruce lost sight of the two, he heard a loud smack, and then Tony yelling, "Ow! I sit on that!" Bruce grinned and meandered down the hall leisurely, in no hurry to do much except laugh at what was undoubtedly the sound of Tony getting spanked, and not in the fun naked way either.


	7. The Sketchbook (American PI)

A/N: NSFW, graphic descriptions, mentioned Stanner and Cyberbanner

* * *

After a frankly horrible day, Bruce just wanted to curl up with one of his lovers and sleep it off. First of all, he found out one of his lab assistants (that he had begrudgingly allowed to help out) had somehow mixed up the labels on his test tubes added hydrochloric acid in place of formaldehyde and caused an explosion in the lab. Thankfully it was one of the lesser used, secondary labs and no one was in it at the time of the blast, but still, Bruce lost weeks worth of bacterial sample data because of smoke damage and he was not pleased. He sent the kid, college student, whatever, out to get ahold of a repair company but that went about as well as the mix-up itself.

It turned out his assistant was a horrible businessman and had, for some inexplicable reason, agreed to wait two weeks for an estimation of the damages, so Bruce had to call them back, demand they send someone out by tomorrow morning, and then deal with a ridiculously large amount of questions that weren't even necessary for them to do their job. Needless to say he was seeing green by the time he finally hung up, at seven in the evening, after two damn hours talking to a condescending man with a heavy Bostonian accent that was practically impossible to understand. Bruce may or may not have cracked the company phone he was using.

Now he just wanted to wind down and forget about his day. He would also like to complain to anyone who would listen about the repair company he'd been forced to deal with and then leave a scathing review of them on every site that would let him. But cuddling and relaxing first. Being tense and agitated was never good for him.

The doctor sniffed at the air as soon as soon as the elevator reached the penthouse, hoping at least one of his lovers was up here. He nearly sagged in relief when he caught the thick honey scent that meant Steve was around. Bruce followed it to his room, noticing the sound of running water as he got closer. Steve must have been in the shower, but Bruce was sure the blond wouldn't mind if he invited himself in.

He nudged the door open and slipped inside quietly, stripping down to his underwear before heading over to the bed and making himself comfortable under the covers. However, as he stretched out his legs, he kicked something near the edge of the bed. Bruce sat up to check to see what it was he kicked, which turned out to be a sketchbook. It looked like the ones Steve usually had with him.

Bruce didn't really see a problem with opening it. Steve would often share his drawings with him, and he couldn't really imagine the super soldier being upset with him for looking through his art books. It wasn't like Steve had any huge secrets in them after all, and seeing his always lovely art would be a great pick-me-up for the doctor's mood.

Bruce grabbed the sketchbook and leaned back against the headboard, getting comfortable before flipping to a random page. He was disappointed to see that the page he'd chosen was blank. '_This one must be new_,' he thought to himself, flipping back a few pages until he came upon a sketch. Bruce blinked. That looked like him but– was he– "Oh!" His face burned bright when he realized exactly what he was looking through, but he couldn't stop himself from looking.

The drawing wasn't finished, but it was glaringly obvious that it was a picture of Bruce jerking himself off. The scientist gulped and flipping back another page, feeling the blood rush south as he took in the next one. This one featured him and Tony in a bedroom. Both of them were bound and bent over the bed and Bruce was certain those were hand-shaped marks on their asses. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears as he turned the pages, seeing his three favorite men and himself in compromising, highly sexual positions. The pictures of Jarvis were a surprise, but Bruce was way too turned on to care about why the android was featured sucking someone's cock at the moment. He had just found one of himself wrapped up tighter than a Christmas present being ridden by Tony like a bucking bronco when the click of a door made him startle.

His eyes darted up and immediately widened. "St-Steve," he squeaked, frozen, with no idea what he was supposed to do now. The super soldier noticed the sketchbook in his hands right away, cheeks turning pink before he noticed the slight tenting of the sheets around Bruce's crotch and got a look in his eyes. "So you... _like_ those I assume," he began slowly, sounding almost predatory as he approached the flustered doctor, who swallowed nervously before nodding.

"Which one is your favorite?"

That was _not_ what Bruce expected. "Wha– oh uh, it's the one– that–" He cut himself off and turned to the picture he was thinking of, way too embarrassed to describe it out loud. His favorite was one of him, one that had been a fantasy of his for months. In it, the brunet was gagged, face down on the bed, bound ankle to wrist with his ass up high, and being fucked into by none other than Steve himself, sweat, tears, and saliva dripping down his face and cum trickling down his thighs. Steve purred from where he was hovering beside him. "It is, huh?" he cooed, threading his fingers into Bruce's curls, "Well then, how about we make it a reality?"

Bruce shivered violently. "Oh god _yes_!"


	8. A Scare (Stark Spangled Banner)

A/N: Stark Spangled Banner, Steve gets hurt, a bit of gore if you've got a good imagination

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for Steve to be sent out on missions. Sometimes he'd be gone for a week, sometimes longer, but he always came back not much worse for wear. Maybe he would have a few bruises or scrapes, but by the next day he'd look like new.

So when Jarvis told Bruce and Tony that Steve was in the SHIELD infirmary, they knew it was bad, and as uncomfortable as being there made Bruce, he still demanded to go with the engineer. He had to make sure Steve was okay.

The two scientist located the Helicarrier within minutes, stationed off the coast of Georgia of all places and in the water for once. Tony was suited up and pulling Bruce into his arms just five minutes later, flying them both to the behemoth of a ship as fast as Bruce could handle. It wasn't a comfortable ride by any means, but he didn't care as long as they got to Steve quickly.

As expected, they were told to cease their approach, identify themselves, the usual, to which Tony replied sarcastically, but as soon as the man running communications recognized his voice, and attitude, they were given permission to land. Everyone on board knew better than to get into a verbal battle with Tony Stark when they knew he'd just do whatever he wanted anyway, so within a few minutes he and Bruce were on the landing deck and headed inside, much to the displeasure of almost every agent they passed.

Bruce tried to ignore the looks he was given, and Tony stomped louder than strictly necessary in his suit to annoy anyone who dared send one his way. The physicist didn't even bother to reprimand him for being antagonistic. It would hardly be fair when he was itching to hit them. Hulk hated this place and he was being very clear about that, but for the moment promises of seeing their mate kept him relatively calm, if a bit impatient.

Tony barged into the medical bay and immediate asked, "Where is he?" drawing everyone's attention. The doctors looked at each other uncomfortably, and none of them offered an answer.

Bruce felt a growl burst out of him. "_Where is he?!_" he shouted. The personnel flinched away from him and more than one reached for a gun, so he shrunk back and quieted, acutely aware of the thin ice he skated on here. He did no desire to get put in a cage today, nor ever again.

Tony, still in his armor, stepped in front of him protectively, unwilling to let anyone else he loved get hurt. "Maybe you should just tell us and save yourselves some trouble," he told them with a scathing glare. The few trigger-happy agents slowly put away their weapons and pointed to a set of closed doors, to an ICU. Bruce felt his heart skip a beat as Tony grabbed his arm and led him past the agents.

The billionaire wasn't very careful shoving through the double doors, but that was the least of his worries. The sharp stench of blood hit Bruce like a freight train. It was thick and heavy and under it all was that sweet scent of honey. It was _Steve_ under all that blood. He wanted to vomit.

"Steve," he breathed, pulling away from Tony with ease and rushing over to the curtained off section of the room, the origin of that horrid smell. He pushed past the curtain and chocked down a sob at the sight that met him.

Steve's skin was pallid where it wasn't bruised or covered in stitches, stretch over sunken eyes and cheekbones, his usually golden blond hair was dirty and dull, and the rest of him— the rest of what Bruce could see—was covered in bandages and splits. "Fuck." That came from Tony, standing behind him, possibly trembling underneath the layer of metal.

"Yeah," Bruce echoed back. What else was there to say? They both already knew Steve looked half dead.

Then there was a third voice joining them, turning their head easily. "He was in a building collapse. Naturally, he broke quite a few of his bones," the doctor informed them neutrally, as neutrally as he could at least. He still sounded like he felt bad. "Our agents found him speared on a steel rod, barely missed his liver. That's what all of his healing is being use on at the moment. We got it out, but there's only so much we could do for him since no blood would be compatible with the super soldier serum, but he stabilized this morning." The doctor, a Dr. Clyde going by the identification card attached to his uniform, went over swap out the liquid for Steve's IV. "We've been giving him as much nutrients as possible, and are using a strong sedative to keep him under while he recovers the lost blood. He should be awake by tomorrow if you want to come back then."

"No." Bruce frowned at Dr. Clyde and continued, "We're staying here." There was absolutely no way he was leaving his lover to wake up alone, he knew that feeling all too well. The SHIELD employee looked like he wanted to argue but Tony grabbed him and pulled him away, talking quickly and obviously agitated.

Bruce ignored them. He wanted to embrace Steve and keep everyone away until he got better, but he knew he was pushing it just by demanding to stay, and making it difficult for the doctors to check Steve's recovery process would help no one. Not to mention, the last thing they needed was SHIELD snooping around their relationship. The brunet sent a glance Tony's way and saw the doctor give a sigh, most likely of defeat. It was.

The man walked away a minute later, leaving Tony free to join Bruce at Steve's bedside, looking just as upset that he could hold his lover's hand. "They're sending in two cots for us," he said, "It won't be comfortable, but I'm not leaving S- Rogers on his own in this dump." Bruce nodded.

"Once he heals enough to walk we'll bring him back to the Tower to recover. I can handle his physical therapy if he needs it."

"Good."

They trailed off into silence, which Tony took advantage of the disengage his armor into it's suitcase form. Bruce couldn't find it in himself to be amazed at the technical wonder at the moment, but it didn't look like Tony was trying to show off this time.

The two scientists haunted the ICU until early the next morning, when they heard a low groan from Steve's cot and ran over to greet him, thankful to have their lover back at last, even if the extent of affection they could show was a tightly clasped hand. They all gave silent promises of more for when they finally returned home, more kisses, more cuddling, and more homemade meals whenever Steve wanted them. For now though, they told corny jokes, made fun of SHIELD issued cafeteria food, and doted on Steve in every way they could.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the ending was kind of shit. Had some trouble with it. On the upside, I've got another prompt to do that is shameless threesome smut so you get to look forward to that!


	9. Ropes (Stark Spangled Banner)

A/N: Dirty Talk, Objectification (lots of it here), BDSM, breach in BDSM etiquette (by Tony which isn't a huge surprise), Steve is a good Dom

Warning: the ending is crap

* * *

The ropes curled around Bruce's body snuggly, restricting his movement to spreading his legs and twitching. He knelt on a soft cushion in the center of their 'playroom', breathing deeply as his blood pulsed hot through his veins. From behind him, Steve pulled lightly at one of the ropes which made Bruce arch his back slightly.

"Beautiful," he breathed, smoothing a palm over the doctor's naked flank, "Are you comfortable?"

Bruce wasn't exactly–the ropes were tight–but he enjoyed the way they felt on his skin, how they forced him to keep still, and he nodded. Words were already failing him as he started drifting in and out of subspace. "Can I bring Tony in?" Another nod, and a responding, pleased hum before the blond walked over to the door and invited the other genius in. He heard Tony suck in a breath as the door shut behind him, and looked over.

"Tony," Bruce sighed absently, leaning toward the inventor as he approached. He purred low in his throat when Tony threaded a hand into his curls, pressing into the warm, familiar touch.

Tony was blinking widely at him, but he didn't really notice, too busy enjoying the way he was being pet. "God, Steve, what did you do to get him so far under?" the brunet asked, sounding awed.

"Just this," Steve replied, sliding up beside him and stroking the doctor's cheek. "All I had to do was tie him up, isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Sir," Bruce whispered, giving his lover a lazy nod.

Steve growled, pleased, and patted his face lightly. "Good boy." Bruce chased the warmth of his palm as it left his skin, but a firm "stay" got him to settle back on his heels in an instant. He was eager to obey.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more natural sub than ours," Tony said affectionately, tugging gently on the brunet's curls, just enough to get him to bare his neck. Steve chuckled and nodded his agreement. "He's a lovely sight all tied up for us. He practically begged me to wrap the ropes around that pretty little cock," he told Tony, giving said cock a light flick that pulled a whine out of it's owner. "So responsive too."

The blond dragged his fingertips up Bruce's chest teasingly, nails catching on the thin, sturdy ropes crossing over his torso. "You should see how much he wants us," he continued, tracing the doctor's jaw and rubbing his thumb across his lips. Bruce sucked it right inside and started laving at it with his tongue eagerly. "He can't wait to get us off," Steve purred, withdrawing his thumb and catching his sub's chin to turn his head towards Tony.

"Please," Bruce begged, and Steve gave his cheek a light slap, only enough to sting.

"Don't talk unless you're spoken to. _My_ cockslut is going to be well-behaved and quiet, or he doesn't get to come tonight," he threatened, sending violent shivers down Bruce's spine. Even Tony was started to feel too constricted in his clothes. Steve noticed that quickly and smirked. "You like when I talk to our boy like that?"

"How could I not," the inventor replied huskily, "He knows what a good hole he makes." Bruce whimpered again as his eyes screwed shut, enjoying the dismissive treatment infinitely more than he ever could out of subspace. "You want his mouth or his ass?" At this point, Steve and Tony were probably objectifying him more for his pleasure than theirs, and Bruce loved it.

"Hm, I'll take his mouth first," Steve said, casually sliding his fingers past Bruce's lips to let him suck on them, "I can always have your sloppy seconds if I want more." Tony groaned and took a place behind the bound man at their feet.

"Hot damn, Steve, the press would have a field day if they knew what a filthy mouth you have," he said huskily, pressing his front up to Bruce's back, "After they finish getting off on it of course." Tony reached around to bury his fingers in the other brunet's chest hair and ran his tongue over the shell of his ear. "You stretch him out yet?" he asked Steve, now nipping at Bruce's earlobe.

"No. I saved that privilege for you." Steve pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and tossed it to Tony. "No telling how much _he_ prepped himself, though. He's a greedy little thing," he purred, pressing down on Bruce's tongue before withdrawing his fingers. He popped open his jeans, pulled down his zip, and freed his erection as Tony slicked his fingers with lube. The blond gave himself a few firm strokes before he rubbed the tip along his sub's lips. "Open up, sweetheart," he ordered gently. Moaning, Bruce opened his mouth and Steve took a light grasp of his curls and pushed his hips forward.

The doctor gave a surprised yelp around the hot flesh when Tony pressed a finger into him, bucking against the intrusion desperately. He'd been aching to be filled since Steve finished the last knot on the ropes, and he could hardly wait any longer. Bruce went to town on Steve cock to sate some of his lust, sucking him in to the hilt immediately, his throat already relaxed to let the Captain thrust into it.

Steve got a tighter grip on his hair and took up the pace he preferred while Tony worked another finger into him. "You sure you aren't on anything, baby?" Tony purred from behind him, wriggling out of his pants, "I've never seen you so relaxed before. I could probably fit my whole fist in you if I tried." Unable to respond beside a full body shiver, Bruce just groaned as Steve slowly fucked his mouth. "Nah," Tony continued as if Bruce hasn't made a sound, "I can admit I'm way too ready to get my dick in your tight ass for that."

"Don't tease him like that, Tony," Steve scolded, sounding more than a little distracted. "We'll save that for another day, see if he can get off just from us talking to him. I bet we could teach him to cum on command." Steve tugged Bruce off him roughly, just like Bruce wanted it. "What do think, love? How would you like to come for us whenever we tell you to?"

"Yes," the brunet whimpered, struggling to take his lover back into his mouth. Steve allowed it, and had a deep growl drawn out of him when Bruce sucked hard on him.

Tony chuckled. "You're making me jealous over here," he complained jokingly, sliding his fingers in particularly deep. Bruce nearly screamed. "Ooh, that's your prostate isn't it, baby," he said slyly. Tony rubbed his fingers against the gland mercilessly and sent Bruce's mind spiraling into ecstasy and burning pain. His cock was so hard it hurt, but cumming was out of the question with the ropes wrapped tight around its base. Luckily Steve came to his rescue.

"What did I say about teasing him!?" followed by a sharp smack reached his ears. Tony yelped and pulled out his fingers immediately. The next moment found his mouth empty and baby blue eyes in front of his face. "Hey, you okay? That wasn't part of what we discussed. Do you need a moment? Should I let you cum?" Steve asked with a warm palm settled on his cheek to wipe away years he hadn't known were falling. After a few moments of heavy panting, Bruce nodded his head.

"N-need t'cum," he slurred. He hadn't let Steve bind his balls with extended prostate stimulation on the table for this scene, and with good reason. It hurt immensely to strain against the ropes, more than Bruce's pain limit allowed. His fingertips might have turned green, but the were behind his back so he couldn't tell.

Steve reached for the ropes around his crotch and hips and swiftly pulled them loose. He gave Bruce a few seconds to get used to the freedom before wrapping his fingers around the freed length and stroking smoothly. It took less than three seconds for the doctor to spill into his fist and cry out in relief.

Steve worked him through it and only pulled away when he gave a whimper that signaled his rising sensitivity. "Good boy," the blond said softly, running his clean hand through sweaty curls and pulling Bruce to his chest with the other, heedless of the mess between them. "You're so good, sweetheart."

Bruce could hear the ruffling of fabric somewhere behind him–'Tony,' his mind supplied–but continued to rest his head on Steve while he caught his breath. He was pretty sure he heard an annoyed huff, a hypothesis supported by Steve's stern, "We need to have a talk."

"Will you be alright if we leave you alone for a few minutes?" he then asked Bruce, far more calmly, "Or do you want me to untie you? We can be done with the scene if you want to stop."

After a moment of consideration, the physicist shook his head. "No, I wanna keep going," he said slowly, a little shaky, before eyeing the ropes Steve had just removed, "Just..keep those off n' I'll be fine." Steve nodded and released him gradually. After directing Tony to get a blanket, the blond draped it across Bruce's shoulders to keep him warm, then stood and pulled the frowning, half-naked billionaire out of the room to scold him about doing things in play before discussing them with everyone involved first.

Even though all he had to ward off the cool air of the room, Bruce felt warmth blooming in his chest knowing Steve was going through such lengths to make this good for him. It was wonderful.


	10. Night Time Visit (Cyberbanner)

A/N: CyberBanner, sleepy handjobs, fluffy smut

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Bruce to wake up to a hand or arm whacking him in the face as one of his lovers (Tony) floundered in his sleep, but the fingers creeping up his thigh were new. He purred deep in his throat and cracked his eyes open to look at the one teasing him awake at such an unholy hour of the night.

"Mmm, hey, Jarvis," he greeted, letting his thighs fall open further as he smiled tiredly, "To what do I owe this visit?"

The android smiled down at him and responded with a slight shrug. "I feel I have been neglectful as a lover recently. I haven't shared your bed in a week," he answered, leaning down and kissing Bruce softly. Their lips molded together slowly, the brunet wrapping his arms loosely around Jarvis and pulling him down to the bed beside him. "S'okay," Bruce murmured, nipping lightly at his lips, "You run the whole Tower. It can't be easy."

"It isn't, no. However I still regret not giving you my attentions these past few days," the android whispered back as his fingers curled around Bruce's hips. "I would like to make up for some of our missed time now, if you would allow it," he requested, as polite as ever.

Bruce smiled and nodded, nuzzling into his lover's neck. "Mmhm, just as long as you're okay that I'm still dozing a little."

Jarvis frowned, fingers stopping on his leg. "Bruce, if you're tired–"

"No no, I want to make out like teenagers now," the doctor said with a sleepy chuckle, "I'm awake enough for that."

He covered Jarvis' mouth with his own and sighed happily when Jarvis took initiative and licked along his bottom lip, opening up to his tongue. Bruce lazily caressed every inch of the android he could, running his hands along his warm neck and bare sides. He wished Jarvis had taken off his pajama pants before coming though. Bruce didn't want to move enough to remove them.

Heat gathered between their bodies as the minutes went by, both of them gradually deepening the kiss until they were nearly down each other's throats. The real wake up call for Bruce was the shock that went up his hand when he stroked along Jarvis' abdomen. He suddenly registered the hot pressure against his hip, and his own equally hard erection was poking into the blond's thigh. "Do you want a hand?" he asked softly, grinning just a bit as he pressed the heel of his hand lightly against the crotch of Jarvis' pants, earning himself a shuddering moan.

"O-only if you allow me to reciprocate," the android bargained, and Bruce smiled and nodded, sliding his hand down the front of Jarvis' pajamas while Jarvis did the same. Neither of them could hold back their sounds, Bruce groaning and Jarvis panting softly against Bruce's skin.

As the two men stroked each other, they began sucking marks onto the other's neck and shoulders and jaw, occasionally going in for another long, wet kiss. Bruce didn't know how much time had passed before he began to feel the coiling heat of orgasm settling in his groin. "Are you close?" he breathlessly asked.

Jarvis gave him a shaky nod. "Yes, so very close." They were pressed so tightly together Bruce could feel the electricity flowing out of Jarvis and into him.

As the sensation got stronger, Bruce felt his balls tighten. "Come for me, Angel," he moaned, just before he spilled into his lover's hand himself. Jarvis let out a sharp cry as sparks crackled across Bruce's fingers, leaving the both of them sweaty and panting together on the bed, no space between them.

"I love you, Jarvis," he whispered, tucking his head under the blond's chin.

"And I you, Bruce."


	11. New Suit (Stark Spangeld Banner)

A/N: Stark Spangled Banner, Dirty Talk, Tony's the one sucking dick this time ;)

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day when the three superheroes headed out to the tailors. It was also the exact opposite of Steve's current mood.

"I already have formal suits, Tony! I don't need any more," Steve protested as said genius tugged him through the Tower garage, Bruce strolling after them.

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Military uniforms don't count, Steve," he replied, sounding just a little exasperated, "I have yet to see you in a real 3-piece and that has to be remedied immediately. It's a crying shame!" As they reached their car, with Happy as chauffeur of course, Bruce laughed quietly and climbed in. "It'll be fine, honey," the doctor assured with an amused smile, scooting over so Tony and their super soldier could get into the car, a nice, unobtrusive black one. Bruce would have named it but he wasn't very car savvy, despite Tony's best efforts to teach him.

"Trust me, the tailor is very professional," he continued lightly, "I had to sit through a fitting, too, and I promise it won't be nearly as bad as you think it will be." This was coming from someone who avoided physical contact with strangers like the plague, so hopefully it would get through to Steve that it wasn't such a big deal. Sure the bobby pins near sensitive places was a little nerve-wracking, but Bruce hadn't gotten pricked even once.

Seated next to the window, Steve huffed and pouted slightly. "I don't see what's so wrong about military suits," he grumbled.

"Steve, the ones you have are literally 70 years old," Bruce had to bring up, "Even as well preserved as they are, you have to admit that they're outdated. Look at it this way, you only have to sit through one fitting and then that's it. The rest is just trying on the clothes."

Steve frowned and looked out the window, chin propped up by a palm. "That's the part I like least," he grumbled, "It's so repetitive."

Tony brushed that off as he draped himself over Steve's shoulder. "It's not that bad," he insisted, pressing a kiss to Steve's sensitive neck and earning an appeased hum, "I'll make Bruce try things on, too, if it'll make you feel better. Misery loves company and all that." Bruce poked him in the side. "Half of my closet is dedicated to suits I hardly ever wear," he said, ignoring Tony's startled squawk, "I don't need any more."

"But you look so good in them!"

"Then I will wear one for you. _At home_," he added sternly, before Tony could make a suggestion.

Steve curled an arm around Tony's shoulders and over to Bruce, petting his curls soothingly. "If he tries to stick you in a suit I'll tell Ms. Potts about all the paperwork he has yet to do that's been sitting on the living room table for two weeks," he promised/threatened.

"You _wouldn't_!" Tony shot back horrified, "She'd skin me alive!"

"I guess you'd better leave Bruce alone then, huh?"

"You two are such killjoys. No fun at all," the engineer mumbled.

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "We're plenty of fun, just not the kind of fun you'd like us to be."

"Can I at least get you to try on a tux?" the other brunet bargained, "You would look so hot. Everyone looks hot in a tux."

That earned him another eye roll. "You can get Steve to try one on. He's going to need one eventually anyway."

"Do I have to?" Steve asked petulantly, "Isn't a suit enough?"

Bruce chuckled at Steve's naivety. "Oh honey, it's going to be more than just one. Tony bought me five the first time he managed to get me out here," he told the blond, ignoring the "They showed off your figure" from said billionaire. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're probably not going back home until dinner time."

The super soldier didn't even bother to hide how little he liked that, groaning loudly and dragging a hand down his face. "You owe me, Tony," he decided, just as their car pulled up to the curb of the tailor.

The three superheroes climbed out of the car, still casually bickering with each other about exactly what Tony owed their super soldier. There were more than a few excited pedestrians that tried to approach them as they entered the store, but Happy kept them back until the door was shut and locked behind them. Thankfully Tony had the good sense to buy out the whole store for today. The last thing Steve needed was paparazzi crowding him while he tried on clothes.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark," a well-dressed employee greeted them, obviously trying not to sound too excited by the prospect of being in the presence of the Iron Man, "We have a room ready for your associate. If you'll follow me." The woman led them to the back of the store to the private fitting rooms and motioned them inside. "I'll let Mr. Hanz know you're here. He'll be here momentarily," she said before leaving them alone.

Steve was too much of a gentleman to try walking out now. It would be rude when the tailor was expecting them to be here when he arrived. Tony had to resist a childish smirk. "No need to look like someone stole your cookie," he teased anyway, giving the blond a solid pat on the back as he grinned, "It'll be over before you know it."

"You aren't the one being stuffed into a monkey suit," Steve grumbled under his breath as Bruce walked away from the two and plopped down on the plush visitors couch.

The doctor motioned his two lovers over to sit beside him. "If we promise to make it worth your while, can you put on a brave face while Hanz gets your measurements?" he bargained, conspicuously placing a palm high up on Steve's thigh. The super soldier blushed pink and got his usual no-nonsense/embarrassed look before pushing Bruce's hand away. "We're in public!" he whispered fiercely, but Bruce's lips just twitched into a grin and he shrugged noncommittally. "I remember saying something like that a while back, in an elevator," he slyly alluded as he leaned back against the couch cushions, earning a deeper blush and a curious look from Tony. Bruce told him, "Ask Jarvis for the footage, amor," and the click of the door followed immediately after.

Mr. Hanz was an older man, pushing sixty if his graying hair and receding hairline was anything to go by. He still had a handsome look about him though. It was probably because of the high class suits he always wore. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said politely with the barest hint of a German accent, before looking at Steve, "I am to assume you are Mr. Rogers? The other two have had their measures taken months ago."

Standing, the blond sighed just slightly and nodded. "That's me. Is there anything special I have to do for this or do I just stand on the platform…?"

Hanz nodded. "Yes. Just stand in the center and I will take care of the rest."

For the next hour, Steve was maneuvered and manhandled until the tailor was able to get all of the measurements he needed, with his two spectators stifling laughs at his expense. It was hard when Steve kept making such uncomfortable faces at every little thing, but eventually Hanz let him step down and rejoin the other two superheroes on the couch. "I will return with some suits for you to try on for comparisons," the tailor said, "Do not go anywhere. I will be back shortly."

As he left the three alone, Steve let out a long groan. "He measured my crotch," he whined, "_Why_ would that be necessary? What happened to just picking a size?"

Tony patted his knee comfortingly. "You'll get used to it, baby. Besides, custom made suits look way better than off the rack ones." Steve didn't think it mattered, but before he could say so, Hanz was coming back with three assistants, who were all holding a full outfit. A three-piece suit, a tuxedo (Tony's idea for sure), and a simpler two-piece suit.

"The changing room is over there," Hanz told the super soldier, pointing it out as his assistants hung the outfits on the hooks beside the door. "Pick one to try on first. It is my understanding that Mr. Stark intends to purchase at least one of each type."

"That doesn't surprise me," Steve said in response, "He likes throwing his money around." Hanz smirked a bit, because after 25 years of business dealings, he knew Tony's habits well.

Steve chose the two-piece first, figuring it would be best to start with the simplest outfit. After slipping into the changing room as shucking off his clothes, he pulled on the expensive clothing. It was a little snug around his arms, but that was expected given all his muscles. The pants fit well enough, though maybe a little less loose around his butt than he was used to. Overall, the suit was very form-fitting and actually looked pretty good on him. Thankfully Tony had spared him the humiliation of wearing a brightly colored suit like the one he's always wore. Steve would never understand how a baby blue pinstripe suit became normal business wear. Well, he was digressing.

When he finally stepped out of the changing room, he got an unashamedly loud wolf whistle from Tony and a heated once-over from Bruce. His face tinted pink just slightly and he tapped his fingers against his thigh nervously. "It looks good then, I take it?" Steve questioned.

Tony nearly broke his neck trying to nod so quickly. "I should have dragged you here months ago!" he exclaimed, "How could you deny the world a sight like this for so long?"

"While I do hate to interrupt, I feel I must remind you gentlemen that there are many more suits that need trying on," Hanz butted in, "Mr. Rogers, how is the fit? Nothing appears too loose or too tight at first glance." The blond flexed his arms a little just to test if it really was too tight and nearly split a seam. "Uh, it needs to be looser around my arms I think," he answered, "Everything else seems fine though."

"I suspected," Hanz told him, "You have very large muscles. We will have adjustments made in appropriate areas for you to try on before you go today, but for now let us continue exploring your style."

And that they did, hours passing as clothes came on and off, switched style, and changed color, before Steve had chosen a few outfits he liked enough to buy (with plenty of encouragement from Tony first, who had been making quiet comments the whole time about how well the clothing showed off his "assets"). The arms were tight in all of them, but Hanz assured them that the final products would fit correctly, and as Steve was in the changing room taking off the last of a long lineup of suits, an employee arrived with a modified suit tailored to Steve measurements. It was a simple black tuxedo, but a high quality one that was very obviously expensive. "Ah, please take that to Mr. Rogers before he changes into his casual clothes again," the tailor instructed. Bruce and Tony heard a muffled groan from their lover's general direction and couldn't stifle their laughter.

"Come on, Steve, last one! We promise!" Tony called with a grin.

Steve emerged a couple minutes later and immediately took their breath away. The previous suits had been great, sure, but the straining sleeves thing hadn't been all that flattering on their super soldier. Now though, everything accentuated his body perfectly. The sleeves just barely showed Steve's muscles through them, teasing. The tux's waistline cinched around his narrow waist attractively and brought attention to his amazingly broad shoulders. It was enough to make the two scientists feel a little hot under the collar.

"That's uh– damn near perfect," Tony finally said when he managed to wipe the shocked/aroused look off his face. Steve noticed, but just looked a little embarrassed. He could practically smell how horny Tony was now, and he knew Bruce could _definitely_ smell it.

Hanz's voice startled him out of his impure thoughts. "It looks wonderful, a perfect fit!" the man exclaimed proudly, "Shall I add this one to your purchases, Mr. Stark? The others will take a day or two to arrive at your residence."

The billionaire nodded quickly and rushed out, "Yes, definitely. If you could go ring them up for us, we'll be right out. Steve's wearing this one back to the Tower." Tony stood from the couch as Hanz nodded and left with his assistants, and was soon followed by Bruce, their minds on the same objective.

Bruce quickly went over to the door and locked it, before hurrying to catch up to Tony as the inventor sauntered over to their lover. "You have no idea how attractive you look right now." Surprisingly this came from Bruce, usually the reserved one. Tony was quick to agree, sliding up chest to chest with Steve as he nodded once. "It is so fucking sexy," he purred, curling his hands around the blond and groping his ass.

"Tony, we're in public!" Steve hissed as loudly as he dared, scared someone might hear them outside the door. Bruce pressed himself against Steve's back then. "The door's locked," he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's neck just above the suit collar, "And there's not a window to be seen. I don't think it's really a public thing if we're the only ones who know what's happening. You don't even have to be naked."

The more they talked, the harder it was for Steve to come up with a reason to refuse. He obviously didn't want to, the tenting in his pants was enough to make that clear, but his sense of propriety was throwing a fit. "I-I suppose…" But as much as the thought of doing something so dirty in public made him squirm, it also made him unbelievably turned on. "Crap, just– quickly. If anyone knocks on the door we stop though!" Steve stipulated, receiving nods and lusty grins from both brunets immediately.

Tony smirked at Bruce. "Do I get the honor of blowing him this time?" he asked teasingly. The physicist gave a very put-upon sigh and nodded, still smiling. "If you must," he replied. Steve was left blushing in between them as Tony eagerly unbuttoned his suit pants and sunk to his knees in front of him, the other brunet standing on his toes to lick over the shell of Steve's ear.

The blond moaned low in his throat when Tony flattened his tongue over the outline of his hardening cock, earning a rumbling laugh from Bruce behind him. "Quiet, honey," he purred, getting a grip on Steve's jaw and pulling him into a kiss. He reveled in the muffled sounds his lover moaned into his mouth as Tony pulled down his underwear and chuckled. "I knew you liked this idea," he said haughtily. Before Steve could make any kind of response, Tony had his fingers curled around the base of his erection and his lips wrapped tight around the tip.

Bruce swallowed Steve's grunt and slipped his tongue into his mouth to curl around the foreign one. Both of their lung capacities would allow them to keep this up for minutes at a time, and they both intended to draw out the kiss for as long as physically possible. However, it was a little difficult when Tony was trying to suck Steve's brain out through his dick. The blond could feel his knees shaking from pleasure, and it was probably only thanks to Bruce's body against his back that he didn't collapse where he stood. He had to pull away to suck in a breath when Tony rolled his sac between his fingers and swallowed as much of him as he could, but Bruce reclaimed his mouth quickly, gripping the blond's hair firmly.

"Too bad you're so big, he can't take all of you, not unless you make him," Bruce whispered seductively, lips brushing Steve's at every word, "You could force him down until you're fucking his throat, until he's gagging on you." The scientist, reached around and pressed against the back of Tony's head. The inventor's low moan was enough to make Steve give a full bodied jerk. Tony moved with Bruce's hand as he took control of the pace. The doctor knew better than to actually try to force him down completely though. It was physically impossible for Tony to fit all of Steve, but he liked to try. From what Bruce knew, he himself was the first and only person to ever successfully deep throat the super soldier, a fact he recalled with pride. On the other hand, Tony knew how to use his tongue in ways completely foreign to his partner in science, and he used every trick he knew to pull Steve to the edge.

"Oh christ," Steve panted not three minutes later, hips jerking, "Tony– Tony, f-fuck, I'm gonna, ngh!" Knowing walking out with a mess on his pants would make Steve prohibit any more of these semi-public encounters, Bruce held Tony down on Steve's cock as he came. His other hand he held in between Tony's lips and the expensive fabric, catching the few drops of cum that the billionaire couldn't quite swallow as they escaped his mouth.

Once Tony pulled off, Bruce lifted his hand and licked off the excess without a fuss. "Good?" the inventor asked with a satisfied grin on his shiny, reddened lips. "Delicious," Bruce purred back, earning him a spectacular blush from Steve. It was always fun to see him flounder when they suggested his cum tasted good.

For lack of a better response, Steve said, "It's way too obvious what we've been doing. I'm not going out with you looking like that, and my hair looks like sex hair too. Oh god, everyone's going to know!"

It was a struggle not to laugh at the hysteric note Steve's voice had in it, but Bruce had enough tact to resist. "I have a comb and Tony has concealer. We can get ourselves presentable," he assured his lover, kissing him gently. He failed to mention that everyone probably already knew what they'd been up to, but he could break that to Steve later, if Tony didn't do it for him. Hopefully Tony could keep his mouth shut long enough for them to be out of the public eye so Steve could blush cherry red in peace, but the chances of that were slim to none. Never let it be said that Tony wasn't a little shit sometimes.

* * *

A/N: If you see any typos please PM and tell me because I always miss some


	12. Prompts Needed

((A/N: Sorry to say this is not another drabble, I apologize a lot for making a whole chapter for this.

Anyway, I am out of drabble prompts, and I can't add more chapters without those so I'm asking you guys to send some in :) They can be kinky or fluffy or non ship-related. There's not much won't write, honestly. Preferably the pairings would be between the four characters in this story, but I'm pretty open to whatever. It be cool if you could send it to my tumblr (which can be found at the bottom of the first chapter of this story, or on my profile page) and you don't need an account to send a message on anon. Posting a review with your request would be fine too, and same with messaging me on here. Depending on busy my RP buddies keep me, i should be able to get a prompt done each day or so.

Thanks for reading, and again, I am so sorry this isn't an actual chapter.))


	13. Lab Sex (Stanner)

Prompt: I have yet to read on this where bruce does Tony. Tony is working in his lab bent over the lab table. Brucewalks in and sees. ik its cliche bt i j want a story with Bruce doing Tony.

A/N: I have so many headcanons about the way Bruce tops. Just, so many. Anyway: NSFW, Bruce tops, lab/table sex, scent kink, kinda rough-ish sex

* * *

Tony always looked good, and Bruce literally meant _always_. In a suit, just out of bed, working out, in his armor, and even covered in grease and sweat. Sometimes especially covered in grease and sweat. He just looked so rugged like that, beard getting scraggly after going without a shave for days.

The tank top riding up his spine each time he bent over didn't hurt either, Bruce decided as his eyes roved over the exposed flesh. He'd come down to the lab with food to make sure Tony ate while he did some work on one of his car's engines, since apparently a top speed of 300mph wasn't fast enough. The flash of tanned skin that greeted him when he walked in caught him off guard though, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a few dozen inappropriate thoughts go through his mind.

"Are you working on anything particularly fragile?" the doctor asked. Tony sat up and turned to answer, only to stop short when he saw the heady, seductive look on Bruce's face. "Nope, not at all," he said brightly, smirking back at his boyfriend, "Why, you gonna disrupt it?"

Bruce grinned, setting the food down before making his way toward Tony with a predatory swagger. They could eat later, much later. "I might, or you might," he purred, "I guess it depends on how much self-control you have." The engineer's eyes widened, but he looked far more eager than surprised.

"Is this your way of asking to top?" Tony inquired with a smirk, receiving a slightly shy nod and half of a shrug. "Well then, get over here, big boy."

Bruce was noticeably relieved at the eager acceptance, but that emotion was quickly replaced by lust-fueled glee. As he caught a wave of arousal coming off Tony, the physicist growled low in his throat and hauled Tony up into a kiss with two hands twisted in the fabric of his shirt. His lover let out a groan and twined his fingers into his curls as their lips moved together. The potent scent of lust was making him light-headed and oh so turned on. Bruce thrust his tongue past Tony's lips and began exploring the familiar territory of his mouth, purring.

"Lube?" he grunted into the other brunet's mouth. Tony hummed his confirmation and patted around his desk until he managed to get the top drawer open. He pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and impatiently pushed it to Bruce's chest. "C'mon, baby, show me what you've got," he encouraged.

The doctor leaned back and panted lightly, taking the lube in hand. "Take off your pants," he ordered as he pulled off his own clothes, uncapping the bottle and pouring a decent amount on his fingers. When Tony was bare from the waist down ("No underwear, really, novio?") Bruce set down the lube and used his newly freed hand to bend Tony over his work table, careful of the tools. He couldn't help but caress his lover's ass when it was right there on display for him.

"As nice as that feels, sweetheart, I'd really like those fingers to be somewhere else," Tony whined casually, pressing back against his lover's hand in a needy fashion. Bruce took pity on him and slid one slick finger into him swiftly, smirking at the strangled yelp he let out. "Yep, guess I asked for that," Tony said through a chuckle, clenching around his lover's thick finger experimentally.

The inventor propped himself up on his forearms and looked over his should to Bruce. "You can multitask, can't you? Come here and kiss me again," he demanded, puckering his lips teasingly. The doctor laughed and pressed himself up against Tony's back to reach his mouth. "So needy," he cooed, capturing his lover's sweet lips as he began thrusting his finger in and out.

Soon enough he had two fingers stretching Tony open, then three. He could have gone to four–he was thick enough to warrant it–but he knew Tony well enough to know that he liked a bit of pain with his pleasure. That, and his noises were getting so obscene Bruce thought he might cum if he kept fingering him. "Do you have condoms down here?" Bruce asked after halting their make-out session.

Tony huffed through his swollen lips and nodded down to the too drawer. "S-same place as everything else," he replied, wriggling his ass impatiently, "Hurry up, though, or I'll find another way to get myself off and then you won't have this awesome ass to fuck." Bruce swatted said ass playfully, barely hard enough to sting.

"Like I can't tell how much you want to have sex with me," he chuckled, twisting his fingers to coax a moan from the cocky billionaire. Bruce reached into the desk drawer and quickly fished out a condom. He gave his fingers one last thrust into Tony before pulling them out and tearing open the package.

The doctor slipped on the condom with practiced ease and quickly poured more lube into his palm, spreading it over his cock with a few rough strokes. A deep grunt escaped him at the pleasure. He hadn't given himself much attention yet and it showed in his sensitivity. "Ready, Tony?"

"Fuck yes," he groaned, "Give it to me already!"

Bruce grinned at him and swooped in for another deep kiss as he positioned himself and slowly pressed into the engineer. Tony was squeezing him like a vice and it felt so fucking good his mind blanked out for a moment. "Oh god- Tony— fuck so tight," he growled against his lips, clamping his fingers down on his lover's hips and forcing himself in deeper.

"Oh h-hell— you're— ngh! Shit— You're as thick as Steve. Fuck, baby, c'mon..ha…" Tony dropped his head to the metal table, bucking back onto Bruce's cock with a low whine. "Fuck! Just fuck me already!"

And who was Bruce to deny him when he asked so nicely. The doctor growled and pressed himself against Tony's back, pressing down and pinning him with his weight as he thrust all the way inside. Bruce buried his face into Tony's neck and breathed deeply as he pulled out a few inches then fucked into his lover again. The genius' scent was even more intoxicating like this, heavy and strong and all encompassing. Bruce was sure he'd have the smell of spice following him around all week after this.

The doctor started getting a rhythm going, slow and hard. He bit down on the meat of Tony's shoulder, perhaps a little harder than strictly necessary, and pulled the other brunet back onto him by his hips as he thrust forward. The sounds that tore out of Tony's throat made Bruce's entire body pulse with heat.

"F-faster," Tony shouted, clawing at the tabletop uselessly and reaching back to grab Bruce's curls in his fist. It stung enough to make him hiss, but the doctor made up for that by speeding up, just as Tony wanted. He got to revel in those desperate sounds and Tony's helpless writhing, which only spurred his desires on further.

It didn't take long for Bruce to lose any semblance of pace when Tony's body was clenching around him so wonderfully, his scent and pheromones bringing up his most base instincts to claim and fuck and breed. The world outside their bodies ceased to exist.

Vocalization outside sounds of pleasure was impossible now, meaning the only warning Tony got that Bruce was about to come was the way he bucked wildly into him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. "Oh fuck Bruce— B-bruce!" His lover dropped his arms out from under him to reach beneath himself and jerk himself off quickly. Tony came first, shooting all over the underside of his work table, and the way his muscles clenched around Bruce cock milked his orgasm out of him in an instant, leaving the physicist moaning as he ground against his mate's ass.

Bruce's mind was still clouded after a few minutes of afterglow, but he was used to that. It would take a while to get over all the sex hormones that were clinging to his skin. He finally gathered enough brain cells to pull out, slowly, and dispose of the condom in a nearby trash bin, returning to Tony immediately afterwards. He tugged the fucked out inventor over to the small couch they kept in here and curled around him, possessively and protectively. "Love it when you get clingy," Tony mumbled into his neck, "Like a puppy or something."

Bruce hummed noncommittally, nuzzling his hair. "Not a puppy," he muttered back. After a few seconds of silence he remembered, "I brought food."

"Shhh, you're my pillow right now."

Bruce chuckled and quieted, hugging his lover tightly to his chest. He could handle being Tony's pillow for a couple hours. And maybe he could catch up on some sleep too. Yeah, that sounded nice, and if Steve happened to come down a few hours later and see his two favorite scientists cuddling on the couch, neither of them would be bothered.

* * *

A/N: Also, huge "thank you"s to the people who sent prompts :) I've got two more drabbles waiting to be started


	14. Campfire (All Pairings)

A/N: This is an adorable prompt and I love it. Also, sorry it took forever. Fluffy prompts always give me plot bunnies and then they get long and yeah... ANYWAY here you go, and I have two more prompts to do after this, one PWP and another fluffy one with kittens (pun intended)

Prompt: u cn have all four on a date night. jarvis would ask questions bout it. tony bruce and steve helps him understand wht date night really means. walk in a park. u know holding hands, have a lil picnic. Feeding each other stuff like tht. the pairing cn be whoever really. ik there cliche bt i hope they help.

* * *

"A date…outside the Tower?"

"Yes, Jarvis, outside. Scary stuff I know."

The android shook his head slowly. "No, it's not that, Sir," Jarvis denied, "It's just– well, would that not cause some controversy in the media? Especially with four of us…" He glanced at each of his partners.

Tony sighed and took his hand. "You know I can just buy out an entire restaurant if I want to. It's not like anyone would see."

"Yes, but doesn't that defeat the purpose of an outdoor date?"

"Not– I didn't mean_ literally_, J. Just outside the tower. Like when I took you out for coffee that one time?"

"Oh, was that a date?" Jarvis asked nervously. He hadn't known. Should he have been more romantic? Oh goodness, he would have bought flowers if Tony had told him!

Tony shook his head quickly and held up a hand. "No," he paused, "Well, I guess it could have– ah, no, it wasn't a date that time."

Bruce then spoke up from the couch across from them. "That's not actually a bad idea though," he said, gaining curious looks. "The outside part I mean. There's a nature preserve up north, near the Canadian border. It's open to campers, so we could stay for a few days, and there wouldn't be too many people around this time of year. I don't know maybe it's a dumb idea."

Steve reached over and looped an arm around the doctor. "It's not dumb, Bruce. Actually, I think it would be fun," he admitted, "A weekend all to ourselves."

"It does sound pleasant," Jarvis agreed.

Tony didn't really like the idea of being so far away from all his tech, but everyone else wanted to go and he never could say no to them, the little sweethearts. "Alright, you tree huggers," he teased, "I guess we've got ourselves a date with nature."

They scheduled their trip for the following week, once Tony managed to get it cleared with Pepper. He had to go to more meeting than usual that week in exchange, but since he didn't have to do any of the packing, he didn't mind as much. Bruce was put in charge of the food, as he was the official chef of the household, and Steve was tasked with acquiring all the supplies they'd need, like the tents and matches and such. This was, of course, in addition to portable phone chargers and hero-ing equipment in case of an attack. It wouldn't be the first time one of their dates got interrupted by a super villain.

They had quite a large amount of things stuffed into their car by the time they were ready to go on Friday.

"Ugh! Just– fucking– fit!"

Tony grunted as he finally got the last duffle bag into the trunk, grinning triumphantly. He quickly slammed it shut before anything could fall out and sauntered around to passengers side door. "I told you I'd help," came Steve's voice from the back seat as Tony clambered into shotgun.

"And I told you I could do it by myself, and I did! Ha! Eat it!" the genius called back to him petulantly.

Up in the driver's seat, Bruce rolled his eyes. "Always so competitive. Alright, children, is everyone ready to go? Yes? Great! Buckle up now!" He was throwing the car in drive before anyone could protest. As the only one who actually knew how to get to the nature preserve, Bruce was the designated driver for this trip.

That, and he was the only one who had enough patience to handle driving with Tony and Steve in the car for an hour straight. Those two bickered like an old married, especially when confined in such a small space, and it took a special kind of temperament not to snap. Thankfully Jarvis played mediator for him, his preferred method being kissing Tony until he forgot what he was talking about. It was quite an effective tactic to keep him happy until he nodded off about 45 minutes in.

When they finally came to the sign welcoming them to the preserve, Bruce reached over to shake the billionaire awake, earning an unhappy noise and a hand flinging back at his arm. "Tony, you're drooling," he said loudly. The other brunet shot up and smacked a hand over his mouth quickly, only to pull it back just as fast and glare at Bruce. "Not funny," he said unhappily.

"It worked, didn't it?" Bruce returned with a wide grin, the two other passengers chuckling quietly. Tony just repeated, "Not funny," huffed, and plopped his chin on his palm to stare out the window as the trees passed by.

Bruce took care of checking in on the campsites before hand, so they got through the entry point without a fuss. There were only two other groups camping in the Flora Site, and the chances of running into either in the 40 acre area were about none. After 20 minutes of driving down a gravel road, which later turned into just dirt. They came to the designated parking area soon after that.

"Looks like the other campers headed that way, so we'll go right," Bruce decided once they'd unpacked all their camping gear, throwing a heavy backpack over his shoulder. "I'd rather not have drunken teenagers stumble across us in the middle of the night."

"_They_ probably wouldn't like that either," Tony commented, "One punch from Steve and they'd be out like a light."

"I wouldn't punch them, Tony," the soldier denied as he and Jarvis loaded up on luggage. It was only fair that the strongest group members carry the most.

"Sure would freak them out though. Huge, buff guy, middle of the woods. Sounds like an ax murderer tale if I've ever heard one."

They debated the realistically of murder movies the rest of hike to the campsite Bruce picked out. It wasn't the most pleasant background noise, but it kept Tony from having a chance to complain about the long walk. And Bruce got to talk to Jarvis for a while, discussing the new scents the blond was experiencing out here in nature. The android's reactions to new things was adorable, like a curious kitten.

Finally, they arrived at a a beaten down patch of land. It had obviously been used before, if only slightly. "Alright, lover boys, time to stop acting like an old married couple," Bruce announced loudly, dropping his pack to the ground gently, "Steve, can you bring the tents over? I'm going to need your help keeping the supports in place while I secure everything."

Once he got affirmation from the super solider, Bruce turned to Jarvis and Tony. "You two should go gather some firewood. Make sure you bring back kindling too," he instructed, then pointed at Tony, "And, J, make sure that one doesn't get lost or touch anything poisonous."

"Hey! I know what poison ivy looks like!" the engineer objected, "It has three leaves!"

All of the other men have him looks with varying degrees of incredulity. "As I said before, keep an eye on him," Bruce repeated.

Tony's following indignant cries went ignored, and Jarvis quickly pulled him away from the designated campsite and into the woods. Steve chuckled and brought the tent parts over to his scientist. "He's going to get you back for that you know," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I think I can handle him," Bruce replied, "A little kissing, a little touching, and it'll be water under the bridge." It wouldn't be the first time they used banter to wind each other up for some rough sex. That'd have to wait until the returned from this trip though; he wasn't having sex out in the woods. Well, maybe with some persuasion– No no no, he wasn't letting is brain spiral into that line of thought.

"Uh, anyway, let's get these set up."

Steve smirked like he knew exactly what was going on in Bruce's mind. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

By the time Tony and Jarvis returned with the firewood about half an hour later, Bruce and Steve had set up the large tent and stashed all the sleeping bags and supplies in it, excluding the food and coolers, and were busy snacking on a package of Oreos. "We got enough to last us a week," Tony said proudly, dropping his bundle of kindling down in front of the two. Jarvis followed suit, and the pile of wood thudded loudly as it hit the ground. The android had definitely been the designated pack mule.

"Do we have a place to start the fire?" Jarvis asked. Bruce nodded over to the large stone circle he'd made a couple meters from their tents. "Right there. Go ahead and pile up some of the smaller branches. I'll get the matches." The physicist grabbed his backpack and unzipped one of the smaller pockets to search for them.

They'd brought a lighter with them, three actually, but matches were a classic they just _had_ to try first.

"Hey! While you're digging around in there, can you pass me the marshmallows?" Tony asked as he sat himself down in Steve's lap. Bruce rolled his eyes, but tossed to bag to him.

"Don't eat them all," he warned with a slight glare.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't."

It was a good thing they had more in the other bags.

As Bruce went to work getting the fire going, he noticed Jarvis shuffling around awkwardly. "You can sit, you know?" he invited, smiling briefly before returning back the smoldering twigs. The doctor blew onto them gently, fanning the flames as he added some larger branches.

"Ah yes, of course." Bruce glanced back as Jarvis pulled out a blanket from his backpack and spread it out over the forest floor in front of the tent. The blond seemed to be at a loss of what to do after he sat down it.

Bruce turned back to his task. "Tony, share the marshmallows with Jarvis," he said offhandedly.

"Oh no, Sir, really I'm fine—"

"No boyfriend of mine is going to be cheated out of this fluffy heaven. Here." Tony held one of the treats up to his mouth. When the android went to take it however, he tutted and batted Jarvis' hand away. "Not like that. This is a picnic, sorta, a private picnic, so we eat out of each other's hands," he informed, "It's much sexier." Jarvis blinked owlishly, cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Oh, that's… Do people do that on dates?" the android asked curiously, shuffling over and biting into the sugary marshmallow as requested. It really was delicious, but it was strange to do something so intimate out in the open like this.

"Eh, depends on the kind of date. For picnics, yeah, lots of people do this," Tony answered as Jarvis took the rest of the snack with his teeth, "Not so much on dates in crowded places. We'd get weird looks."

Jarvis hummed thoughtfully. "I enjoyed it," he decided, "Can I have another?"

"Of course, honeybot, you can have as many as you want."

Tony and Jarvis took turns feeding each other marshmallows while Bruce nursed the small fire into a healthy blaze. After a few minutes, Steve lifted the man in his lap and sat him on Jarvis' so he could go get the hotdogs out of his bag, leaving the android fumbling with the weight of an affectionate genius.

"Go ahead and get the chocolate and graham crackers out too," Bruce told Steve.

Tony say up straight, "Ooh, we're making s'mores?" he asked excitedly, before turning to Jarvis, who's neck he had his arms wrapped around, "I'm feeding you those, too. You'll love them!"

S'mores were pretty much the only good part of camping in Tony's opinion. Everything else was just bugs and sweat and sore feet.

Bruce rolled two large logs over to surround their campfire while Tony and Jarvis lounged and Steve gathered up all the food supplies they needed. As he sat himself down, he called, "Take a seat, everyone." Tony came to join him first, Jarvis took a seat to his right, and Steve sat down once he'd placed the packaged food down on top of the cooler between the two makeshift benches. "There are condiments in the bag for anyone who wants them on their hotdog," he told them, sitting beside Tony on the log adjacent Bruce and Jarvis'. "Let's try not to catch anything on fire."

Tony, of course, caught his first marshmallow on fire, and the entire surface was burnt to a crisp in seconds. Bruce taught Jarvis the best way to cook his food in a way that wouldn't end with it being inedible, while Tony whined about his ruined s'more. Steve was kind enough to take pity on him and let him have his perfectly toasted golden marshmallow. He could make another, and Tony gave him a rather heated thank you kiss so he had no complaints.

Bruce ended up in Jarvis' lap after a while, accepting bites of chocolate from the android's fingers as he roasted a hotdog. It turned out Jarvis really liked feeding his lovers and Bruce equally enjoyed being on the receiving end of it.

On Jarvis' part, he was quickly becoming comfortable showing affection when anyone, in theory, could stumble upon them at any moment. There was actually a small part of him that would enjoy that, having someone see them and know he had these men and they didn't. Perhaps he was just being possessive again. That happened on occasion, but he had yet to receive any complaints about the bite marks he left on their skin every time they were intimate, so he assumed his lovers didn't mind it.

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?" Jarvis asked his scientist, kissing just beneath his ear and drawing out a shiver.

"I thought we could take a hike to the river then swim around for a while," Bruce answered, "Maybe play frisbee with Cap's shield?"

"Not even for you, Bruce," Steve said around a s'more.

"Eh. It was worth a shot."

"We should do this in Central Park next time."

All eyes turned to Jarvis, looking surprised. "Wh– Really?" That came from Bruce.

He nodded. "As long as we are not too affectionate, I would like to have dates in public. Perhaps not all of us at once but… with each of you."

"Sure!"

"That would be great!"

"Anytime you want!"

Jarvis smiled at the quick responses, almost beaming at the three men he loved so dearly. "Thank you," he said sweetly. He still didn't have a perfect understanding of human behavior, especially romantic behavior, but he was learning. And he had plenty of people willing to teach him.


	15. Captain in the Middle (SSB)

A/N: Stark Spangled Banner, top!Tony bottom!Bruce and Steve in the middle, handcuffs

* * *

Tony's jaw dropped open as he stared into his room. "Holy shit, did I forget my birthday?" he piped excitedly, scrambling over to crawl onto the bed. "This is a _great_ look on you, Steve."

The man in question had nothing on but a pair of blue briefs. That, and ropes tying him to the headboard, courtesy of Bruce, who was also bare from the waist up. "You think so? Our little scientist here sure does," Steve purred, batting his eyes at the doctor.

"Everything is a good look on you, hun," Bruce said matter-of-factly, nuzzling into the blond's sensitive neck, "It's just a fact of life. But I do have to say, you look amazing on the receiving end of bondage."

The nuzzling drew a soft growl from Steve, making Bruce grin and repeat the action, this time with a little lick along his jugular. His lover grunted and tilted his head back. The invitation got Tony's attention. "Jesus fuck, I need to get in the middle of that," he purred eagerly, jerking forward as he started striping of his suit. "I wanna come home to this every day, I swear."

Bruce pulled him by the tie still hanging around his neck and into a deep kiss over Steve's body. "Any– mph– Anytime," he offered, nipping Tony's bottom lip as their stubble rubbed together. The physicist helped Tony out of his pants while Tony pulled down his, cupping his ass brazenly while the doctor tossed their pants and underwear to the floor.

Steve let out a grunt, arching up enough to nudge them apart with his chest. Bruce blinked down at him heatedly and smirked. "Feeling left out?" he asked, smoothing his palm down the super soldier's stomach.

"Considering I thought I was going to have two guys focusing on me–" Steve cut himself off with a surprised moan. Bruce had slipped his hand down Steve's boxers and wrapped his fingers around the blond's length to pump him roughly. Stroking slowly, the doctor replied, "Oh you will. You will."

The assurance went mostly over Steve's lust-addled head, but Tony took it as permission to shuffle down the bed so his mouth was level with the his lover's chest, before licking one of his nipples. "Oh god!" Steve whined breathlessly. The two scientists grinned at each other, and then proceeded to take their attentions to the next level. Bruce tore off Steve's underwear and bent over to take the tip of his cock past his lips, sucking hard as he jerked his lover off. Tony started nipping and pinching the hard nubs on his chest.

Steve shouted and bucked up. Thankfully Bruce was ready and took in the rest of his lover in one fell swoop, earning an even louder moan. If he didn't know just how well the penthouse was soundproofed, he'd worry that someone ten floors down could hear their super soldier. Bruce reached up to spread Steve's thighs, using one hand to fondle his sac while the other searched between the cheeks of his ass and rubbed over this entrance. He had to pull off Steve's cock for a moment.

"Grab the lube for us, Tony," he rasped, immediately going back to deepthroating.

The inventor's eyes practically sparkled with lust and glee. "You're bottoming?" he asked Steve.

"Yes and no," the blond replied cryptically, trying to smirk while he wanted nothing more than to throw his head back and scream to high heaven for moremoremore!

He and Bruce had discussed this encounter earlier in the week and had already figured out the basics of who was doing what concerning the two of them. They were confident Tony would enjoy everything they planned though. And Steve had been intrigued (read: very aroused) by the idea of being the filling of a superhero sandwich.

As Tony got the lube out of the bedside table, he purred, "Sounds like it's gonna be fun." He sounded just as eager as they thought he'd be, Bruce noticed with a grin around Steve's girth. Tony passed the doctor the bottle while he maneuvered up to claim Steve's mouth, initiating a hot exchange of breath and passion as Bruce blindly popped the lube open and slicked his fingers. When his soldier was sufficiently occupied, he pressed one digit to his hole and slid it inside.

He decided he rather liked the noise Steve let out. That low, rumbling moan went straight to his dick. "Never getting used to that," Steve panted out in comment, letting out another desperate sound when Bruce added another finger, stretching him out slowly.

Tony moved from Steve's mouth to give attention to his neck, biting and sucking marks on his skin while Bruce sucked his brains out through his dick. The super soldier lasted about give minutes under the dual assault before cumming down Bruce's throat with a shout. He slumped into the mattress immediately after, gasping for breath. The doctor swallowed down all he could and then pulled off with a pop. "That's one," Tony purred, "How many more times do we get to make you cum?"

"Depends," Steve huffed, smirking, "How well are you going to fuck me?"

Tony shivered violently. "You're so fucking dirty. That pretty face has everyone fooled." Steve's only response was a wider grin and, "Who's the one getting randy seeing me tied to the bed again? That would be you."

"And me," Bruce piped up, pressing a third finger into the blond and making him squirm.

"Yes, baby, but you're one of those quiet ones, everyone knows under all that intense focus you're a kinky son of a bitch," Tony told him. It was true, mostly, so Bruce just shrugged.

Steve gave a quiet whine from beneath him, two set if eyes locking onto his face. "You ready, honey?" Bruce asked seductively, "Tony's ready, and so am I. I got so hard sucking you off." The blond jerked in his bonds and groaned desperately. "Dammit yes, Bruce! Come on," he begged. The doctor grinned, sliding his fingers out slowly and clambering up to straddle Steve's waist, purposefully grinding their hips together.

He then pulled Tony by the arms and maneuvered him between their lover's legs, pressing the lube into his hands. "Don't keep him waiting," he purred, "And I'll need that lube back later."

The inventor was just about buzzing with excitement as he realized what the plan was. "That's gonna be quite a view," he groaned. He slicked himself quickly and pushed into Steve with a huff of breath, practically throwing the lube at Bruce. The doctor chuckled at the hurried action and the way Steve's cock twitched against his ass as he moaned. Bruce half expected him to break the headboard with how much he was struggling in the handcuffs. "Calm down, we'll take good care of you," he soothed, digging his fingers into the firm muscles of his chest, and the soldier groaned at the feeling. There was reason they said Bruce had magic fingers.

"Oh god, more Tony!" Steve shouted impatiently, as if the man needed encouragement to start moving for real. Bruce felt the blond beneath him tensing with each thrust in time with the muffled grunts escaping his throat. Now that Steve was sufficiently distracted, the doctor popped open the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. While Tony lost himself in Steve's body, Bruce stretched himself out with quick, clinical precision, opting to stop at three fingers. He wanted to feel it when he rode his super soldier.

He didn't bother trying to make Tony pause before he sunk down, taking Steve in to the hilt in one swift movement. "Ngh– fuck!" Bruce laid his palms flat on Steve's chest and began to ride him quickly, just as Tony let out a moan and increased his speed, pushing Steve's hips up and his cock deeper into Bruce.

The blond growled low in his throat and jerked his arms, trying to get more but having no leverage to do so. It was probably frustrating, but then again, that was the point; make Steve take everything they gave him and only that.

Their bodies moved in tandem, the pace slowly speeding up, turning desperate and rough. The three men's voices filled the room with drawn out cries and moans and demands for more. Soon the loudest sound was that of skin slapping skin, the lovers' noises drowned out almost completely as they became hoarse.

"Steve! Bruce! Fuck I'm gonna cum." Tony spilled deep in their super soldier moments later, using Steve's body to milk out his orgasm while Steve brought himself to climax inside Bruce. The doctor peaked as soon as Tony reached around and started stroking him roughly, spurting onto Steve's abs.

They sagged against each other, Tony pressed up to Bruce's back, Bruce laying flat on Steve's chest, and Steve sagged against the mattress. They just laid there for a few minutes, breathing and soaking up each other's presence and letting their bodies cool down.

Eventually they did have to move though, pulling out and off gently before removig Steve's cuffs and settling under the covers, heedless of the mess covering them. They could shower in the morning. "That was everything I thought it would be and more," Steve sighed happily as Bruce nuzzled into his neck.

"M'glad," the doctor murmured back, already half asleep.

Tony just mumbled something against the back of Bruce's neck, but it was mostly gibberish. It sounded happy though, and that was enough to make him and Steve grin as they finally nodded off.


End file.
